Kalista's beginning Or end?
by Youwishyournamewasaslongasmine
Summary: Kalista wakes after a terrible battle, no memory, just the need for betrayal.


I was cold. Oh! So very cold! My chest is burning like a raging fire. What is happening? Who am I? Betrayal. Treachery. I died. I am dead. I was jabbed in the chest with four spears by my best friend. We…. I… need to remember. I feel alive. But am I? I try to wiggle my toes, but feel nothing. I see nothing. I am in a floating void of nothingness. My kingdom. It's gone. My thoughts kept fading away into nothing. One in, one out.

"Help…" a staggering voice interrupted my deep thoughts. I opened my eyes. I am in a huge room, tall celling's, very long, with many benches. The throne room. I glance around, the dark walls and soft carpets seemed so familiar that they weren't familiar at all. I need to stand up. I open my eyes finally rest on my elbow and slowly raise onto my feet, leaving my body behind. I gasped and fell back on to my hands. There was 4 spears through my chest that were a glowing blue, slightly transparent mist. My whole body was blue and cold feeling. I look down to see my ripped clothing and hair, both not transparent, but very raggedy. I can't remember anything, all I know is that I shouldn't trust anyone.

"Help," I heard the cry again. I looked around, my vision is very impaired but I make due as I follow where the sound came from. I stumble upon rubble, armor, and assorted valuables until I find a limp body underneath a fallen shelf of some sort. "You," she gasps as she looks at my strange misty figure.

"Who are you? Do you know what happened to me?" I whisper at the now shaking body. The person looks up and lays their head down on the ground, unable to answer. I bend over to pick up the shelf and pick it up like a feather. That is bizarre, that shelf is huge no mortal could possibly move it with such ease. I remove all of the other debris and objects to reveal the body that belongs to the voice that was calling. I shake the body that appeared to belong to a woman, in clothing of that that a peasant might wear. It looked to be some sort of unicorn woman for she had hooves for feet and the hands of a human. I turn the body over and look for scratches, but only see a few bruises on her face. She had tattoos on her purple skin that resembled the moon and stars, some were just swirls. Her eyes begin to flutter and she looks up at me with yellow eyes. I hold out my hand to help her sit up, and she looks at it with the upmost shock. "What is the matter?" I inquired at her unmoving hand.

"You are offering help to me?"

"Well why would I not?" I blurted.

"You are the-queen and I am of …" She took a long pause and laid her head down, appearing to be in pain, "the royal house guard. You do not have any reason to care for my health.," She said as her voice faded off.

"That seems a bit harsh, does it not? Do you possibly know what has happened here?'

"You mean—you do not remember?" She murmured.

"No. Not one bit." She sat up and brushed some dirt off of her dress.

"Well, I am—Soraka, and you are the queen."

"But what is my name?" Soraka looked at me closely, it felt as though her eyes were burning my skin.

"I—don't know. No one does except you, your closest allies, and your husband."

"I have a husband?"

"Yes… and children" she gave me a confused look, as though not to believe what I was saying. "You were at the bonding ceremony when the neighboring kingdom attacked, it was great— absolutely terrible. You were just about to stab your husband to complete the ceremony and bond you to him forever when she barged in and they proclaimed their love to each other!"

"Why would I stab my so called husband in some weird ceremony?" Soraka looked up at me like I am crazy and begins again,

"You stab your husband with the ceremonial spear and the spear takes part of your life and his and intertwines your life sources for the rest of your lives."

"What does that do? Why would I want to be intertwined with someone just to share life sources?"

"It gives you and your ally, called the oath sworn ally, more power together, you and your ally can do the upmost damage to anyone you please, it is almost impossible to fight back."

"I need an oath sworn ally to get revenge on whoever did this to me!" I shouted, "That could be you! You seem like a powerful individual that seems perfectly suited to be my ally!"

"I would be honored! But I need my staff—my staff! It must have gotten lost in the battling! I need that staff!" She was worrying very much and looked up at me in fear.

"What is this staff that you speak of?" I promptly reply.

"It… allows me to summon the power of the stars to heal various people of my- our kingdom."

"Well, that must be very powerful then!"

"Yes, I need it for the—upcoming events," Soraka stuttered

"What upcoming events?"

"Uh our battle on the road of vengeance!"

"Oh. Okay." I gave Soraka a strange look that she blew off.

"It looks like a long staff about my height with a moon the tip with symbols of all sorts." I gazed around and all that was there was some ruined furniture, a few royal looking chairs, and tons of rubble.

"It won't be in here" Soraka muttered, "It should be in a closet somewhere in the depths of the kingdom."

"Now, why would a magical staff with the great power of summoning the power of the stars be down in the depths of my kingdom?" I roared, suddenly realizing that something was amiss.

"Safe keeping," Soraka squealed. As we began to make our way out of the throne room.

…

I hate her. Absolutely hate her. I am so overjoyed she has lost all of her memory, or I would be in quite the sticky situation. She doesn't even know her name. Most importantly, I can't believe my men left me behind underneath the bookshelf. I am going to kill Kalista the first chance I get. I have always been her 'best friend' and 'closest ally' but my love for her fiancé is much greater! She was getting married to the love of my life. She must to die or I will live my whole life knowing that Kalista is walking around peacefully with my love and an immortal life. There is only one way to kill her, become allied to her and kill myself, but not totally die because my staff will bring me back to life when she is at her final moments. We have made it down the hall way that leads to the throne room, she doesn't seem to expect much, except that I might be crazy… But I am not. Definitely not crazy. I actually need my staff, or else this plan that I just came up with will fail.

"I think it's this way." I stated as I followed down many twists and turns.

"Yes. Lead on Soraka." I can't believe she doesn't notice I am leading her into the dungeons below her beloved kingdom. "Do you want to be my oath sworn ally and lead with me on to the road of vengeance?" Kalista looked at me with an evil look in her eye that made it easy to plan the deed more.

"Of course Kali-"

"What?" She gave me a strange look: wondering my intentions maybe? No. I am too witty for her unknowing mind.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Sounded so familiar for a second."

"You must be dizzy because you just… died." I attempted to cover up my mistake, very pristinely I might add.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." She looked down at her feet in despair, "how did that happen anyway?"

"It's your kind. You're not human. You learned this about five years ago. You are a retsnom, a ghost that is placed in a human body to complete a deed not done. Which in your case is the oath sworn bond."

"Oh yes. I need to get that done. When shall we start?"

"Now," I quickly said.

"Where do I get this elusive ceremonial spear?" Truth is, that's what I killed her with. Rather rash of me considering she wouldn't have been placed into her immortal state if I killed her with any other object besides that one.

"You can—um—use one of the spears your chest!" Perfect cover up. She might suspect something if I knew which one it was.

"How do I take these annoying spears out anyway?" She went to grab one and it would not even budge.

"Try the one in the middle," I innocently replied to her struggle. She doesn't notice that the spear I gestured to had bizarre symbols of all sorts that gave the spear its bizarre powers.

"Just pull it out already!" I snapped as she was questioning whether to do it or not. Kalista then looked down and placed her hand on the gem encrusted spear and ripped it out.

"That felt like a mere tickle," Kalista held her head up happily: it made me want to gag. "Now what do I do?" She looked at me like a lost child, so weak and helpless.

"Stab me."

"What?!"

"Do it. Just throw it at me like I am your worst enemy and traitor. I am the betrayer."

"Whatever you say Soraka." Kalista moved her arm back and through the spear into my chest. Piercing through my heart. A blue-green mist arouse from the wound engulfing me as I fell to the ground. It hurt immensely, but not at all. Like I was imagining the pain in a dream but could not actually feel it. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine."

"Do you feel any different?"

"No. Not really." I looked down, the spear passed right through me, but there was not hole.

"I'll take this. It can make a good weapon."

"No. Leave it. It's too… special… and ceremonial…"

"I want it. I am taking it. End of conversation. You are of my royal staff, remember?" Ugh. I should have said I was the other kingdom or her ally or something. But that was all I could come up with? A servant to a person with such hatred in her heart?

"Whatever you say, my loyal ally."

"Where to next?"

"Just down here," I lead her to dark parts of the dungeons where it is so dark and musky. We no longer had the light shining from the windows to show us the way so we were feeling our way into the dark, damp caves below the castle.

"What is that?" I heard Kalista say from behind me. The crypt that I took the ceremonial spear from. It's a shallow hole with many locks and traps for such a small area, but all of them are extremely lethal and covered in poison. A perfect trap. She doesn't have to know that there is such repercussions in walking into a crypt that holds such powers.

"Go inside, my staff should be to the right."

"Why don't you do it?"

"I don't have my staff to protect me, and you are already dead."

"Protect you from what?" Kalista gave me a very suspicious look. My keen treachery couldn't possibly be noticed by such a weak, confused person?

"Fine I'll do it if you are scared."

"I am not scared! I am an honorable queen!" She shouted. Knew it would work, even without her memory she is over confident.

"Be careful! You are so very dear to me as my ally now."

"I will," Kalista walks into crypt with no caution at all, like she was walking into a meadow of flowers on a warm summer's day.

"Where is it again?" I heard her ask. That's weird, she should be passed out by now.

"To the right."

"Mkay got it." I saw her emerge from the darkness in much surprise, unscathed completely. "That was so weird, a bunch of knifes flew out of the wall, but none of them hit me!"

"That must have been a close one! Glad you are safe."

"Me too!" She gave a chuckle of pure evil happiness. Sickening. To my pleasure, she handed me my staff and I could feel my power rush right back into my veins. The stars were talking to me again, giving me the power to move on. Do the deed. "So now that we have your staff we should make our way out of the castle."

"No, we cannot," I have to kill her here, at her home. Where she should die.

"Why not?"

"We must—gather armor!"

"Well… okay if it will make you feel safer, but I will protect you with my life, we walk the road of vengeance together." I must admit she can be nice when she is not taking the love of my life away from me… Oh well!

"The place they keep the armor is just down here" We walked through the damp dark, the only light now coming from my staff. I led her into the jail, perfect spot. Gates surround us that will be easy to trap her in, and there is no flaw in my plan. I walked down into the farthest cell from the main gate and sat down.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't believe you don't remember me" I stopped. Should I reveal my plan? I want her to die with more betrayal in her heart, "I have known you for so long. Sad really, such a terrible end, dying ignorant." I looked up into her fearful, dumbstruck eyes, "really? Your husband was my love and you took him away from me. I had to retaliate… drastically. He should be at my kingdom now, waiting for my arrival."

"Soraka… You were so kind." I watched as Kalista sat down and held her head down.

"But you were not, prepare for your end!"


End file.
